Best Wishes, Lady Galadriel!
by OneSizeFitsAll
Summary: When Galadriel hires Orophin as wedding coordinator, things start to get out of hand. But what can you expect when Orophin never has a clue as to what's going on? Valentine's Day special.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: So this was supposed to be my Valentine's day special, but I'm not sure I'm going to be able to get on tomorrow, so I'm posting it early. There will be three chapters, I think, and I hope to post them all over the course of the day. If not, I'll try to post them over the weekend._

_Oh yeah, and this story features my new favourite elves...Orophin and Rumil! If you haven't read the latest chapter of "A Reasonable Defence", than you should probably know that I've recently developed an obsession with these two amazing characters, and will probably be writing about them a lot. :D_

_Lastly, I kinda stole some ideas from Erestor for this chapter. All credit for WeddingCoordinator!Orophin and Reporter!Rumil goes to her. Though I did totally change their personalities._

* * *

**Best Wishes, Lady Galadriel!**

**Chapter 1**

Orophin could not deny that he was surprised by the phone call. Not that he was usually _not _surprised by anything. He had a reputation of being surprised at anything and everything-even things that everyone else had seen coming from a mile away.

But for once in his life, Orophin had a truly good reason to be surprised. He had just received a call asking for his services as a wedding coordinator.

This was surprising in itself. Orophin was the last person in Middle Earth who most people would wish to hire as a wedding coordinator. His only recommendation was that he had himself up for hire as such.

But even more surprising was the person who had placed the call - it was Lady Galadriel, who had been happily married to Lord Celeborn for many years. Ororphin was rather alarmed. He hoped the elven lord had not died.

Still, he was not one to turn down a potential job. He appeared at Lady Galadriel's talan a little under an hour late the next afternoon. He had forgotten until Rumil had reminded him, and had rushed down the stairs of the brothers' talan in his bathrobe.

He arrived to find Lady Galadriel waiting for him, smiling in a rather strained manner. In a corner, nearly hidden by Galadriel's grand piano, sat Celeborn and Celebrian, pushing and pulling needles in and out of some white stuff.

"Sparkly notebooks are good," said Orophin solemnly, as he entered.

In wedding coordinating class, the instructor had told them to make a statement as they entered a potential job site.

"Sparkly notebooks are good," the instructor had said. Now Orophin said that every time he entered a potential job site.

Orophin sat down and and opened his sparkly white wedding coordinating notebook. He dipped his sparkly pink pen in the sparkly blue ink, and signaled for Galadriel to commence.

"First things first," said Lady Galadriel, smoothing her skirt. "I want you to hire out the biggest talan you can find for the ceremony. It should be capable of holding about a thousand elves and men. If you cannot find one big enough, hire someone to build one."

"Mother," said Celebrian from the corner, "don't you think a small wedding would be nicer?"

"Of course not, Celebrian," said Galadriel. "We do weddings right here in Lothlorien. Everyone of any importance will be invited."

Orophin wrote all this down wondering if the piano was in tune.

"Next, I want you to make arrangements for Erestor from Rivendell to be transported here, to write the invitations. I am still working on the guest list."

Orophin wrote, "Ship Erestor to Lothlorien," in his notebook, meanwhile wondering if concert piano playing was a good job to be in right now.

"And while you're at it, call Mithrandir to perform the services, Galion to send twenty gallons of Dorwinion, and Lindir to play the Wedding March and Happy Birthday."

"Surely we don't need to sing Happy Birthday at a wedding," said Celebrian.

"Surely we _do_," said Galadriel fixing her with a look.

Orophin wrote, "Ship Gandalf, Lindir and 20 gallons of Dorwinion to Lothlorien." He wondered if he couldn't play the Wedding March and Happy Birthday as well as Lindir could.

"And let us not forget the honeymoon destination," said Galadriel. "Be sure to book a week's stay in Mirkwood's A Resort for Random Elves for two."

"But Mother!" said Celebrian. "Mirkwood is so dark and damp, and they say A Resort for Random Elves is no more than a looney house!"

"Quite the opposite!" said Galadriel. "Mirkwood is a beautiful place, and A Resort for Random Elves is the best resort in Middle Earth."

Orophin wrote, "Book 2 wk stay at ARfRE for 2." He felt sure that he was a better musician than Lindir was.

"As for the bridesmaids dresses, I think a bright, swimming pool colour blue will be just right, and the same for the groomsmen shirts."

"But Mother," protested Celebrian, "That's such an ugly colour for clothes!"

"I think the effect will be quite lovely," said Galadriel, "especially when paired with dark mauve ties on the men, and the same colour sashes and shoes on the girls."

Orophin made a quick sketch of the outfits. "Will this do?" he asked, wondering if playing piano payed better than coordinating weddings.

"Yes, perfectly," said Galadriel. "I will need nine groomsmen outfits and six of the bridesmaids."

"Don't you think it would look better to have an equal number of groomsmen and bridesmaids?" suggested Celebrian.

"Well, where would we ever get three more single girls?" demanded Galadriel.

Orophin wrote, "dress x 6, suit x 9". He thought it must be fun to make music for a living.

"For the reception," said Galadriel, "book catering services from Lothlorien Sun Food Co., and make sure to order the vegetarian meal, as some of the guests don't eat meat."

"Lothlorien Sun Food Co. is delicious, and their vegetarian meal is their best," contradicted Galadriel, a trifle snappishly.

Orophin wrote, "Lothlorien Sun Food Co. (vegetarian meal) for recept." He felt sure he would be an instant hit as a pianist.

"Also from Lothlorien Sun Food Co., order the biggest wedding cake they offer, and ask them to put on as many birthday candles as will fit."

"Candles on a wedding cake?" asked Celebrian. "Why?"

"For me to blow out, of course," said Galadriel, "or have you forgotten your own mother's birthday?"

Orophin wrote, "cake x quantity x, candles x quantity x, Lothlorien Sun Food Co." He could already hear the applause his every performance would draw from the enraptured audience.

"And of course let Rumil know that he will be the official wedding photographer as well as reporter. That ought to keep you busy. I'll set up another appointment on site for us to talk about decorations."

"And who's footing the bill?" asked Orophin. It was an important question. "Lord Finarfin?"

"Oh no," said Galadriel, "Celeborn is paying all the expenses."

Orophin made note of this in his notebook, stood up, and bowed. He would travel over all Middle Earth to perform and everyone would love him. He hurried home to his own talan and threw the notebook on the table. Then he sat down at the brothers' tiny, out of tune piano and started to play.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: :( I only got two reviews! What happened to all my faithful reviewers? Many thanks to those who did review! Sorry this chapter is so short..._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Haldir arrived home from work to find Orophin plunking out Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star on the piano with one finger by ear. He kept playing the wrong note, then going back and trying to find the right one by hitting nearly all the keys on the piano.

"Rumil said you got a job," said Haldir, rummaging in the refrigerator for something to eat.

"What?" asked Orophin, who had finally finished Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, and was now playing it all over again.

"Rumil said you got a job," repeated Haldir. He was used to repeating himself around Orophin. "Who was it?"

"Lady Galadriel," said Orophin, wondering if concert piano playing wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Oh, of course," said Haldir. "I should have guessed. It's about time they got married."

"Mmm," grunted Orophin. Of course, he was a wonderful pianist, he just thought it was more than it was worth. It really wasn't all that fun.

Haldir finally pulled some peanut butter and jam out of the fridge and began to make a sandwich. "You want one?" he called.

Orophin looked over to see what he was talking about. Haldir's cape obscured the peanut butter from view. "Yeah, sure," he said.

"What kind of jam?" asked Haldir.

"Spiceberry," said Orophin. Spiceberry jam was good.

Haldir stared at his youngest brother, then shrugged. It wasn't his fault if Orophin was weird.

"So," he said, spooning spiceberry jam on a piece of bread, "when's the wedding going to be."

Orophin's mind went blank, and he stopped sounding out Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star abruptly. When had Galadriel said it would be? He stood up and leafed through his sparkly white notebook. Then he saw down with a thud.

"I don't know," he said gloomily.

"You better call Lady Galadriel and find out," said Haldir, scraping peanut butter over another piece of bread.

"I don't know her phone number," said Orophin. His life was awful. Why was he a wedding coordinator?

"Well, you should go round in the morning and find out," said Haldir, thumping the sandwich on the table.

Orophin angstily picked it up. He should go jump off a bridge in the morning. He took a bite.

He gagged. Then he ran to the trash can and spit it out.

"Haldir!" he shouted in a dreadful voice.

"What?" asked Haldir, who had been making his own sandwich, oblivious to the events around him.

"Why did you make me a peanut butter and spiceberry jam sandwich?" He picked up his sparkly white notebook and threw it at Haldir.

"You said you wanted spiceberry!" cried Haldir, dodging the missiles Orophin was launching at him.

"Not with PEANUT BUTTER!" shouted Orophin.

* * *

_Author's Note: Review? Please? I promise the next one will be longer. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Here's a longer chapter for you. It looks like there're going to be 4 chapters, after all. o_o Didn't realize how long this story was._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Here's the food for the reception!" called Haldir, who was carrying several questionable looking boxes.

"What food?" asked Orophin, paling. "I forgot to book catering services."

"I know you did," said Haldir, rolling his eyes. "It's extremely lucky that I just happen to work for Lothlorien Sun Food Co. You wanted vegetarian meals, right?"

"Yes…" said Orophin, rather dazed. He hadn't known Haldir worked for Lothlorien Sun Food Co. He must have not been paying attention when Haldir had told him before.

Haldir set the boxes on the counter. There were five of them.

"Is that all there is?" asked Orophin. He remembered what Galadriel had said about a big wedding.

"Of course not," said Haldir. "I've got a huge truck out back filled to the brim. Do you think you can get half a dozen elves to help me carry it in?"

"Orophin!" called a voice, as Rumil pushed his way through the crowds of elves in the venue's kitchen, "why didn't you tell me I was going to be the wedding photographer? I only brought my iPhone to take selfies with, and now I have to run all the way home to get my camera!"

"Oops," said Orophin. "Sorry...I forgot."

Rumil tossed his long golden locks. "You forget everything," he huffed. "And Lady Galadriel told me to tell you that she needed _six bridesmaids_ dresses and _nine groomsmen_ suits, not the other way round."

"Well isn't that handy," said Tauriel, who was passing by just then, just in time to keep Orophin from fainting. She was a seamstress and had made the outfits. "I thought you told me nine suits and nine dresses the first time, until you set me straight, so I've got three extra suites for the other groomsmen to wear!"

Orophin sighed in relief. He probably had told her to make nine suits and nine dresses, but it was a good thing. That could have become awkward. And Celeborn was footing the bill, anyway.

Haldir and the other elves came in with a fresh load of boxes, and Orophin took the opportunity to open one. It contained lembas and some nasty looking green stuff.

"Don't worry," whispered Haldir. "I ordered pizza for us."

"Pizza?" cried Glorfindel. "I'm hanging out with you guys!"

Orophin winced. He wished Haldir didn't whisper quite so loudly.

"Orophin," said a voice, and Thranduil Elvenking appeared, looking fabulous, as always. "I hear you are the wedding coordinator?"

"Yes," said Orophin, rather flustered in the presence of the fabulous Party King of Mirkwood.

"Then I suppose I should surrender the Dorwinion I brought to your care?" said Thranduil, looking down the bridge of his nose at him rather like Rumil did sometimes...only more like he wanted to step on him and squish you unless you got out of his way than he wanted to shoot you unless you admitted he was the prettiest elf of them all, like Rumil.

"Oh Valar!" cried Orophin. "I forgot to order the twenty gallons of Dorwinion!"

"Yes, you did," said Thranduil. "But it matter not, since I brought twenty barrels for the reception anyway."

"Thank you," said Orophin, collecting his scattered dignity and what little fabulousness he had ever had. "That is a kingly gift…"

"Oh, it's not a _gift_," said Thranduil, rolling his eyes fabulously and haughtily. He probably would have tossed his head as well, if it were fabulous enough. "I'm _selling_ it," he explained...or would have explained, if explaining had been fabulous enough.

"Oh, right, of course…" stammered Orophin, all last shreds of dignity and fabulousness gone as Thranduil swept off.

"Orophin!" called a voice. Orophin turned to see Lindir. "Are you the wedding coordinator?"

"Yes…" said Orophin, wondering what he had forgotten now.

"Am I supposed to play the wedding march? I didn't hear anything about it, but I brought my music just in case."

"Yes, yes," said Orophin. "I forgot to call you, but you're supposed to play the wedding march and Happy Birthday."

"Where is the wedding coordinator?" boomed a deep voice.

Orophin dodged Galion, who was rolling in a barrel of Dorwinion, and looked about for the owner of the voice. "I'm the wedding coordinator!" he called.

Saruman appeared, followed by Gandalf, Radagast, and two blue wizards whose names Orophin had quite forgotten. "I have a question," said Saruman. "I did not receive a call for my services to marry that happy couple. Who is to perform the service?

"Mithrandir is," said Galadriel, appearing just then. "Orophin was instructed to notify him."

"I forgot," said Orophin. His life was awful. He should go jump off a bridge.

"But I am the head of our order," protested Saruman, ignoring him. "And what's more, I already have homily written out!"

"And as I was not notified," put in Gandalf, "I am wholly unprepared. Saruman had best do it."

Galadriel frowned slightly, but nodded. "Very well," she said, and swept away.

"Orophin," called Glorfindel, as the group dispersed, "are the decorations supposed to be red or pink?"

"Red!" shouted Thranduil's young son, Legolas, appearing at his right elbow.

"Pink!" cried Feren, appearing over his left shoulder.

Orophin consulted his sparkly white notebook. "White, with pink accents," he said.

"How can I help?" asked Gil-galad, arriving just then.

"You can light the candles," said Orophin.

"I want to light the candles!" shouted Legolas.

Thranduil grabbed him by the ear. "You are not going within two miles of a candle," he said firmly.

"I want to light the candles!" cried Haldir, thumping the last load of boxes on the floor.

"There's plenty for both of you," said Orophin handing them each a box of matches.

Galadriel appeared again. "Is everything going fine?" she asked.

"Yes," Orophin lied. "Quite well, thank you. Oh, and Best Wishes, Lady Galadriel."

"Thank you," said Galadriel, smiling creepily. "I'm having a wonderful birthday." She turned on her heel and left.

* * *

Orophin loves reviews! So does Rumil, if you make sure to tell him how pretty he is...


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thank you, all my wondrous reviewers! Rumil is very happy that some of you think he's pretty (he couldn't care less about being creepy...). This time this really is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Orophin collapsed in a chair. He really did need to make a career change. He was exhausted, and the wedding hadn't even started yet.

"Where is my groomsman outfit?" asked Glorfindel, appearing suddenly with white and pink tinsel on his head. Orophin personally thought he looked ridiculous, but he was obviously proud of his head gear.

"And mine?" asked Gil-galad, appearing next to Glorfindel with scorched spots on his robes.

"And mine?" asked Erestor, appearing next to Gil-galad with ink on his nose and in his hair.

"And mine?" asked Thranduil, appearing next to Erestor with the twigs in his crown askew.

"And mine?" asked Cirdan, appearing next to Thranduil and trying to get Legolas to stop pulling his hair.

"And mine?" asked Lindir, appearing next to Cirdan and stooping to pick up the sheets of music which kept falling from his grasp.

"And mine?" asked Gildor, appearing next to Lindir and looking surprisingly fresh and un-busy.

"And mine?" asked Galdor, appearing next to Gildor and poking him surreptitiously.

"And mine?" asked Feren, appearing next to Galdor, and glaring at him to stop poking Gildor.

"You're all the groomsmen?" asked Orophin. No one told _him_ these things.

"Of course," they said in unison.

"The men's dressing talan is right this way," said Orophin, leading the way.

"Eek!" cried Glorfindel when Orophin began mounting the stairs to the talan. "I'm scared of heights."

"You're scared of heights?" asked Gil-galad, looking at him askance.

"You're scared of heights?" asked Thranduil, looking shocked and condescending.

"It comes of falling off a cliff with a balrog," explained Glorfindel.

This did not seem to much brighten Gil-galad and Thranduil's mood, especially when Glorfindel staunchly refused to climb the stairs. By dint of Erestor pulling and Gildor pushing, they finally got him into the talan.

There they found Rumil prinking in front of the mirror. "Do I look pretty, Orophin?" he asked, looking down the bridge of his nose at him in that certain way.

"What?" asked Orophin. He had been wondering if he could just hide in the dressingroom until the wedding was over and hadn't been listening.

"Hurry!" cried Haldir, rushing up the stairs. "The ceremony is starting!"

"Oh Elbereth!" cried Orophin. "The cake!"

"I brought the cake," said Haldir, rolling his eyes.

"Did you put the candles on it?" asked Orophin, not daring to be optimistic.

"Candles?" asked Haldir, looking puzzled.

"I have to put birthday candles on the cake!" cried Orophin, tearing at his hair.

Haldir rolled his eyes...again. "Very well, I'll help," he said.

"I won't" said Rumil prissily. "I have to photograph the wedding. Have fun." He swept down the stairs, followed by the groomsmen.

Orophin and Haldir rushed to the kitchen and feverishly started sticking candles in the cake.

"How many?" asked Haldir.

"She said as many as we can fit!" replied Orophin.

When they were finally finished, the cake looked like an overgrown, rainbow-coloured porcupine.

"We'll be scraping the wax off with spoons if we light all those," said Haldir in awe.

Orophin assented wordlessly.

"Come on!" said Haldir. "Quick! We can still get there before they bring the bride in!" he grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the ceremony talan.

They dropped into their seats just as the door opened for the bride and Orophin turned to watch her come in. Celeborn was strolling down the aisle, and on his arm he led…

"Celebrian?" gasped Orophin.

Haldir stared at him. "Who did you think was getting married?"

* * *

_Author's Note: Btw, I actually know someone who knows someone whose wedding guests sang Happy Birthday to her mother at her wedding. O_O In fact, supposedly her mother planned her entire wedding, and it reminded me of Galadriel. :)_

_Reviews are always appreciated!_


End file.
